


Don't Let Go

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is d.e.p.r.e.s.s.e.d, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Murdoc is actually not a little twerp for once, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: 2D is super depressed and attempts suicide. Murdoc catches him in the act and does what he can to stop him, including a confession of feelings. Happy Ending :)





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably out of character, cause like... I'm new here. But I tried.

  Murdoc needed something for the recording room, and to his knowledge, 2D had been the last one to have it. So he trudged to the faceache's room to ask him for it. It was dead silent in 2D's room, which honestly, wasn't too suspicious. He opened the door, the swing remaining silent. 

     To Murdoc's horror, 2D stood on top of a chair, holding a rope with a noose tied into it. He was attempting suicide.

     "2D! What the bloody hell are you thinking!?" Murdoc hollered out. 2D jumped.

     "Oh. It's just you. What do you care?" He asked, and, not really expecting an answer, he continued on in the attempt. Acting on pure instinct, Murdoc dashed too where 2D stood. Luckily, 2D was light. Murdoc grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down onto the ground. When 2D tried to fight him and get back to the chair, Murdoc pushed him back onto the wall, pining him there.

      "Stop it!" Murdoc spat. 2D stopped squirming, looking at him.

      "I don't understand... Considerin' everything you've done to me, wouldn't you want me dead? You hate me." 2D asked with a small and broken voice.

      "No- don't say somethin' like that. I don't- I don't hate you." Murdoc forced out, trying to find the right way to put this.

       "What the hell then? You certainly act like it. Everything you've done to me... it just proves it, nobody wants me around; I'd be doing everyone a favor." 2D retaliated.

        "You wouldn't be doing anyone a favor. I... I regret everything I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry, okay? And you think nobody would miss you? What about Russel, Noodle? All of our followers? Even... me. Even I'd miss you." Murdoc was beginning to get desperate.

      2D hesistated for a minute, analyzing Murdoc's face for a lie. Finally, he spoke up again; his voice breaking yet again. "Why?"

      "Because I love you, you stupid idiot!" Murdoc spat out, before realizing what he was saying. He thought he might die right then and there. Was he lying? No. He just thought that would be something he'd always keep hidden.

      "You... what?" 2D was stunned.

      "I... er. Yeah. I love you, I guess." Murdoc grumbled out.

      "No you don't. You... you can't." 2D argued weakly.

       Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Yes I--- you know what?" He stopped, coming to the conclusion of what he'd have to do. He took a deep breath in; diving forward and catching 2D's lips.

     It took a moment, and Murdoc was about to pull away; but 2D's lips began to move against Murdoc's, kissing him back. Murdoc felt a tentative hand curling into the hair on the back of his head; grabbing a fistful and pulling slightly.

     Murdoc moved one of his hands down from 2D's shoulder to his hip; snaking his arm around his waist and leaving the other hand to remain on his shoulder. Murdoc began to taste hints of salt; meaning 2D was crying without a doubt.

      2D was the one to break it off first; leaning down and burying his head into Murdoc's shoulder; sobbing. Gently, Murdoc placed his hands on 2D's head, reaching for his cheeks; and carefully lifted his face up. He brushed a hand through the younger man's blue hair, and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

    "It's all going to be okay. Maybe not now, but it will be." Murdoc did his best to soothe him. It was an odd feeling for the Satanist- considering. "Maybe you should lie down. I'll lay with you. But you need to rest." Murdoc pressed. 2D nodded, breaking away reluctantly to move towards his bed.

     Murdoc moved towards the chair, stepping onto it; ripping down the rope. "As soon as I get the chance, I'm burning this. Satan forbid you ever get that forsaken idea in your head again." 

       After taking the rope down, he threw it aside to get back to the matter at hand. He stepped to the right side of the bed, sliding into it next to 2D. Murdoc looked at the blue-haired man, opening his arm to allow 2D to roll into his side.  Once 2D was settled, Murdoc moved his arms to basically cradle him.

        "Murdoc?"

          "Yeah?" Murdoc cringed, prepared for the whole 'back off' speech. Instead, 2D looked up at him. "I love you too." With that, Murdoc couldn't stop the smile breaking out onto his face.

           He stayed awake long enough to be sure 2D was asleep; shortly falling asleep to the sound of 2D's breathing. 

     When Murdoc woke, there was a heavy weight on top of him. 2D had managed to completely roll on top of him while both were asleep. Murdoc didn't mind though. He simply reached his arm over to run his hands through 2D's hair. 

     2D stirred, looking up at him. "What time is it?" He asked, voice croaking. 

     "No idea." Murdoc replied, moving his hands down to rub circles on 2D's back. 2D buried his face back into Murdoc's chest. After a moment, 2D moved his head so that his face was facing outwards, so he could be heard properly.

      "Hey, Murdoc?" He asked.

      "Yeah?" Murdoc replied, his hands' movements stopping.

        "I'm glad you were there. I'm glad you stopped me."

         There was a pause before Murdoc replied.

         "Me too."

     


End file.
